There have been many developments in connection with improving comfort, wear, shine and/or longevity of cosmetic compositions for the face, eye, lips nails or hair. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,054 is directed to a composition for application to the lips comprising silicone resins and dimethicone gums of high viscosity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,358 teaches a cosmetic composition with good wear properties comprising film formers capable of being cross linked, a cross linking agent and ways to control the cross linking reaction. U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,967 teaches the use of specific polyolefin waxes in mascara and eyebrow compositions to improve application, comfort and wear. U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,306 discloses transfer free compositions with block copolymers and additional film formers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,402 discloses cosmetic compositions containing phenylated silicone oils and volatile solvents. Mixtures of waxes have been used to combine properties such as film hardness and adhesion to the lash. See, e.g. WO95/15741.